


Day 9: Wearing Ugly Christmas Jumpers

by linasane



Series: Christmas/Holiday/Winter OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2884304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linasane/pseuds/linasane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, I totally fucked up Dean's face in this one, and I can't draw mouths to save my life.  But whatever, focus on their sweaters:P.</p></blockquote>





	Day 9: Wearing Ugly Christmas Jumpers

_"Come on you two, picture time!"_

_"Seriously, Jo?"_

_"Seriously, Winchester.  Gotta have something embarrassing to show your little girl when she grows up."_

_"Oh, God.  Cas, why in the hell did I let you drag me to this ugly sweater party anyway?"_

_"It’s just one photo, Dean."_

_"One photo that’ll haunt me for the rest of my life.  And stop smiling, asshole.  You don’t have to be all smug about the fact that you actually got me to wear this damn thing."_

_"May I remind you what you got in return for wearing that sweater?  And what I promised for later…?"_

_"Alright fine.  Jo, go ahead and take the picture."_

_"Thank you, Dean."_

_"Yeah, yeah.  And don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy that earlier…"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I totally fucked up Dean's face in this one, and I can't draw mouths to save my life. But whatever, focus on their sweaters:P.


End file.
